The present invention relates to transducers for ultrasound imaging. In particular, versatile transducer array configurations are provided.
For ultrasonically scanning a two-dimensional plane within a patient, a one-dimensional array of transducer elements is used. For a one-dimensional array, a plurality of elements are spaced along an azimuth direction. The elements are defined by electrodes. For example, an upper grounding plane electrode covers the entire array, and electrodes spaced along the azimuth at the bottom of transducer material define the specific elements. Each element is spaced from another element by approximately one-half the wavelength of use for scanning at angles from the transducer array. For linear scanning or other scanning, different spacings between the centers of elements, such as a full wavelength spacing, may be used. Other transducers provide multi-dimensional arrays of elements. For example, a 1.5 dimensional or two-dimensional array of elements are provided. Like a one-dimensional array, electrodes on a bottom side of the transducer material define the specific elements with grounding plane on a top side of the transducer material.
Orthogonal arrays may be provided with a single transducer. For example, on a top side of the transducer material, a one-dimensional array of elements defined by electrodes spaced along a first dimension is provided. On an opposite side of the transducer material, a one-dimensional array of electrodes is spaced along an orthogonal direction. The transducer is operable to scan two different, orthogonal two-dimensional planes. One layer of electrodes is grounded while the other layer of electrodes is used for generating acoustic energy as a first one-dimensional array. The electrodes active for the first one-dimensional array are grounded while the previously grounded electrodes are connected to system channels for scanning with a second, orthogonal one-dimensional array.